Stonemarket Clock Tower
The Stonemarket Clock Tower (aka The Clock Tower) is the oldest landmark of The City and the main attraction of the Stonemarket District, located in the very center of the Clock Tower Plaza. It is also the personal safehouse of the 'Master Thief,' Garrett. History At an unknown point in time, the Clock Tower was built to serve as "an Eternal Clock for The Eternal City." The Guild of Engineers & Guild of Wheel-Wrights collaborated on its design and construction.Stonemarket Clock Tower Heritage Plaque However, the tower soon gained a grim reputation, fueled by multiple incidents: * The chief engineer was tragically killed after being crushed by the tower's gears during construction. * Several workers lost their lives during each of the attempted restoration projects, causing these plans to be abandoned. * In NRy827, the clock tower broke down for the second time while under construction. * Around 5 14 NRy830, during a third attempt to repair the Clock tower, a child worker fell to his death directly in the plaza in the early morning. Following this final incident, the other workers abandoned the site, refusing to climb the scaffolding, despite the foreman claiming 'superstitious nonsense' to be the cause of the problem.[Document: CLOCK TOWER STOPS AGAIN!] Some time after, Garrett moved into the now-abandoned clock tower, where the Master Thief effectively learned how to fix the tower's mechanics, maintaining it ever since. This has ultimately led the public to believe rumors and urban legends of the tower being 'cursed' or 'haunted.' Despite this, local shopkeepers still use the clock for opening and closing times.The Art of Thief. Titan Books. 2014. Page 148, side note. Layout The outside of the Clock Tower is surrounded by scaffolding from previous failed projects - several artists have described the tower as an "unfinished structure surviving through time". The main entrance is sealed, and thus the only known alternative is through a window located in the middle of the tower. The interior of the Clock Tower is primarily formed of mechanical gears along brick and woodwork. The upstairs living quarters consists of a large workshop, which Garrett uses to repair and upgrade his equipment. The downstairs living quarters mainly consists of a bed, washing bowl, and basic kitchen setup, located on the right, alongside a table and a chair. Gallery Concept Art THIEF Concept Art19.jpg THIEF Concept Art15.jpg Clock Tower inside.jpg Thief-clock-tower.jpg Interior Clock Tower Interior Gears.png|Interior Gears. Thu Mar 24 23-16-14 UTC 2016.png|Balcony view. Workshop.png|Workshop. Thu Mar 24 23-16-55 UTC 2016.png|Staircase. Unique Loot Collection.png|Garrett's unique loot collection. Thu Mar 24 23-17-47 UTC 2016.png|Garrett's Bedroom Trivia *The Stonemarket Clock Tower is a re-imagining of the one built by the Hammerites from the original Thief series. The Art of Thief. Titan Books. 2014. Page 148 *Art Director Nicholas Cantin stated that he wanted the Clock Tower to be of 'an ancient medieval design that had been renovated many times over the centuries. I decided to create a Gothic tower with industrial era elements built on an ancient medieval base'. The Art of Thief. Titan Books. 2014. Page 148 **The final version was influenced by an actual 13th century clock tower. The Art of Thief. Titan Books. 2014. Page 148 * Garrett has noted that the clock tower's ticking helps him sleep. * In the game's backstory it is being rebuilt, suggesting that it may have been destroyed at one point. ** The current tower may have been intended to replace the one destroyed by the original Sneak Thief during the events of Thief: Deady Shadows. References Category:Locations